Timeless
by drama fixated
Summary: She has taught him that all is not truly wasted and all is not truly lost. Sitting in a pub, Aragorn reflects on Arwen and their relationship. [Aragorn x Arwen]


Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and anything associated with it isn't mine; it's the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and other related companies. I don't intend any copyright infringement with this fic, or any other Lord of the Rings fanfiction I write.

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've uploaded something..huh. I would like to thank all of my reviewers - your support and critique help me so much.

Anyhow . . this is my birthday present to my "sister" **Kalie**. Happy birthday, and hope you enjoy this – keep on being your rockin' self!

This is from Aragorn's point of view . . "he" obviously refers to him, and "she" is Arwen. It's also sappy as heck – read on if you can stand the buckets of corniness ahead.

**This also contains a little spoilage for ROTK.** With that, feel free to read and/or review.

**Summary:** She has taught him that all is not truly wasted and all is not truly lost. Sitting in a pub, Aragorn reflects on Arwen and their relationship. (Aragorn x Arwen)

x x x

Their love is timeless, he thinks – no, _knows_.

Somewhere deep inside his heart he knows this. Knows it with all his might, all his being, all his soul, all his heart.

Every beat of his heart and every word that escapes from his mouth show him that this is true, and will always be true.

It's not something he believes to be true. He can feel it pulsing in every part of him, and he knows, he _knows_. He believes in it – in _them_.

Each gentle warm smile that she gives him makes him believe even more, in them, and what they have. She's the living definition of who and what he strived everything for. Her strength, her spirit . . She is his encourager and ever willing listener; his gentle guidance always inspiring him.

Whenever he's fighting or protecting, she's in all his thoughts and feelings – she's a part of him. His missing half.

She inspires him in more ways than one. In every battle and duel, he finds himself thinking about her, and he tries to do his best to defend and protect those who he loves and feels a personal responsibility for. He puts his all into every move and makes a huge effort in everything he does. She inspires and encourages him to be the best that he can be.

She has taught him that all is not truly wasted and all is not truly lost. He tries and tries time and time again, and succeeds. He never gives up, even when all around him there's hopelessness.

Because he knows he will succeed – soon, and if not, it's someday. There's no use giving up in vain – everything he has done would have been fruitless and done nothing to help anyone.

That's what she has taught him. Perseverance, strength, never falling to illusions and hallucinations . . and by never giving up, it's gotten him to where he is now. The king of Gondor, with a content life and prosperous, happy realm.

She's his light at the end of a dark tunnel, his best friend, his encourager – his everything.

She trusts and believes in him – and he believes in and trusts her too. If he could, he thinks, he would go to the ends of the earth for her.

He's grateful to her for everything she's done for him, and how she made him the man he is now. He's grateful to have her with him and in his life.

She also makes him believe in the not so impossible. "Everything is possible" is her philosophy, and he can see why she lives by that – and he believes in it. Everything _is_ possible, including them.

An elf and a human together might have seemed impossible, ridiculous and doomed to others – but not to them. She sacrificed everything she was and everything she had – immortality, security, happiness – for him, for them . . . so they would be together and _happy_ together.

After he had went off with Frodo on the hobbit's quest, she had sacrificed the chance of being happy – _with_ him – so he could be happy, and face the reality that they weren't meant to be. And he would, in return, learn to live without her, and be content with someone else – someone human, someone of his own kind.

But all that changed, he reflects. In the end, she knew that she would be miserable beyond all meaning without him . . . so she gave up the chance of being safe with the elves, before even more would die because of Man, and chose to be with him. Even if he would die sooner than her.

That most of all, he knows, tells how unboundless and timeless their love is.


End file.
